23 May 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-05-23 ;Comments *MC Buzz B only did two tracks for this session. *Peel mentions that William is doing his monthly saxophone gig in Stowmarket and is frustrated that he can't be there to see it. Sessions *MC Buzz B #1. Recorded: 1990-02-15. Broadcast: 14 March 1990 Tracklisting *Unsane: Concrete Bed (7") Glitterhouse @''' *Steve Knight & Papa Beeto & Japanese: Dust Them (7") Pickout '''$ (start only) *Breeders: Metal Man (LP - Pod) 4AD *Goober Patrol: You Can't Repeat (shared 7" with Vehicle Derek - Goober Patrol / Vehicle Derek) Boss Tuneage @''' *Silk Tymes Leather: Ill Tip (LP - It Ain't Where Ya From... It's Where Ya At) Geffen '''$ *A House: I Want Too Much (LP - I Want Too Much) Blanco Y Negro *Blue Pearl: Naked In The Rain (Instrumental Mix) (12") Big Life $''' *Thee Headcoats: Davey Crockett (LP - The Kids Are All Square - This Is Hip!) Hangman '''$ *MC Buzz B: Mr Smooth (session) *Jesus Lizard: Good Thing (LP - Head) Touch And Go # 2 *Llwybr Llaethog: Ty Haf Jac (Jack's Holiday House) (LP - Be?) Concrete Productions # 3 :(JP: 'And here's a letter from Amanda who writes from Acton in London and says 99% of your music in your programme is crap. I shall not rest Amanda until I can claim 100%') *Flourgan: Panama Invasion (7") Penthouse *Levellers 5: Hypo Man (LP - Springtime) Probe Plus *Tinklers: Tree Song (LP - Casserole) Shimmy Disc # 1 ' '$ *MC Buzz B: Good Mourning (session) *Jello Biafra With D.O.A.: Wish I Was In El Salvador (LP - Last Scream Of The Missing Neighbors) Alternative Tentacles *Pooh Sticks: Radio Ready (LP - Formula One Generation) Fierce *Cabaret Voltaire: Keep On (12") Parlophone *Barkmarket: Soul (LP - The Easy Listening Record) Brake Out &''' *Groove Farm: Stop (12" - Present) Raving Pop Blast! *Diboué Black: Sa (Danse) (LP - Les Roses De La Vie) JM-DB Dib's *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Lions (v/a LP - Hit The North) Bop *Dickless: Saddle Tramp (7" - I'm A Man) Sub Pop '''& *Mark Stewart: Collision (LP - Metatron) Mute Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 3 (in order listed above) Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 4 Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 5 Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) 020A-B5895XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B5895XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 5 (with introductions) *4) john-peel-22a-1990 *5) john-peel-22b-1990 *6) 1990-05-xx Peel Show LE073 ;Length *1) 1:01:08 *2) 0:25:46 *3) 1:30:00 (0:40:38 - 0:42:16, 0:44.45 - 0:52:09) *4) 46:34 (from 42:23) *5) 46:35 (to 5:54) *6) 1:00:56 (32:15-44:57) (to 43:29 unique) ;Other *1-2) Recordings At The British Library. *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 5 Shared via Peel Mailing List. The tape appears to be running slightly fast: this can be corrected using Audacity or similar software. Many thanks to Mike. *4-5) From HO John Peel 22 1990. Many thanks to Happy Otter. *6) Created from LE073 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1990 Lee Tape 73. ;Available *1)2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5895/1) *3) Mooo *4-5) Mixcloud *6) Mooo ; Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes